Freemen's Notes
After 300 hundreds years of wandering, the Freemen identifies Enoch as the Heavenly Messenger sent by God. They gave him these notes to guide him and inform him. Heavenly Messenger He wanders from place to place, never aging, never dying. He is a wise and righteous man. A mighty warrior. For this he is despised by those in power, and must constantly change his name. He may truly be the messenger from Heaven who will resurrect Ishtar. The Tower The Fallen Angels left Heaven, hiding themselves from God's eyes. People flocked to the false world they created, and were covered by a veil. The people flourished and reveled in civilization. They worshiped the Fallen Angels, and forgot God. Our prayers can no longer be heard by God. Observer in the Sky The Fallen Angels have appointed monstrosities to monitor and threaten people. Clad in gold and silver armor, the pair of monitors are frightening to behold. They soar through the sky, unleashing endless showers of blades. Sariel There are seven Fallen Angels who rule the Tower. Of the seven, Sariel is the most passionate... and violent. He whispers sweet words of love to women, and provokes men to battle. Despite this, people love Sariel. How can they not see? Ezekiel Ezekiel rules this realm. A female form, a merciful heart, an affection for pigs, maternal presence... People worship her, but I won't be deceived. She controls the weather. No matter how drastically the climate may change, the sky never clears. The storms never cease. These attest to her savage and brutal nature. Search for a Hero Nanna's run off again somewhere. She's infatuated with Sin's tale of the brave Ishtar. She wanders about incessantly with that partner of hers, searching for the messenger from Heaven. If she ever does find him, it certainly would save us from this whole ordeal. Three Large Pigs Damn that Ezekiel. She can love those pigs till she's blue in the face for all I care, but why clad them in armor? And why send them to attack people? There's no way to get rid of Ezekiel without first getting past those pigs. Nephilim The offspring of Fallen Angels and humans. Bearers of false souls. Whenever the subject turns to such abominations, only dark words come to mind... They may look peaceful, but they carry heavy burdens. Tied to their angelic fathers, rumor has it they will disappear the day the Fallen Angels disappear. If that's to be believed, I want to take down the Fallen Angels and release the Nephilim from eternal life. Sariel's Beloved Beautiful and refined mothers, elegant and wise older sisters, cute and innocent younger sisters, and very special lovers... All love Sariel, and are in turn loved by him. For all the hatred I feel over the various bonds women share with Sariel, I have not the power to set them free. I fear they may never regain their love. Freemen May God's blessing be upon us - those who refuse the Fallen Angels and condemn this false world! We fear neither suppression nor persecution. We pledge our lives to Ishtar and our service to our leader Sin, who clads himself in Ishtar's bones. We will never stop fighting until we free our souls. Fire Nephilim I saw a group of Nephilim eating each other. They did so not out of hunger, but out of yearning for death. Don't they realize such actions only deepen their impurity? Or are they doing it for revenge? Perhaps they plan to burn down Baraqel's world with their blood-red flames. Baraqel The one I seek designed this false world known as "the Tower." I will find him, and I will use Nephilim flame to burn him to ashes. But I still know not where Baraqel hides. If I cannot find him in this realm, I will travel to outside world and look for him there. The Future I was terrified by the "advanced civilization" Azazel showed me. Was it just a dream? Can humans evolve to such a level? Even if we could, it would take ages. Evolution that does not involved people and skips over the process... If that's not irreverent, what is? Armaros A silent and aloof artist with a pure heart... He astounds people with feats of physical prowess, breathtaking dances and brilliant performances. His feelings of friendship toward a human he befriended while in Heaven appear to be the source of his vitality. If someone could explain to him the beauty of humans and the world in which they live, he just may come to repent of his decision to descend from Heaven. Water Nephilim A giant creature glides through the water. He is a Nephilim, but an offspring of a human and Armaros. At peace with himself, people need not fear him for he does not hate the world. Inheriting his father's nature, he loves people and the world in which they live. Nanna Now where did Nanna go? Ever since she met that so-called messenger from Heaven, she's been wandering off even more than ever. I just hope that wandering around is all she's doing right now... Arakiel He's not here either... Why hasn't anyone ever seen him?! Why does he need to hide?! Somebody, please, answer me... God, are you there?! Hmm, I wonder... The Legend of Ishtar The legend has become reality. Ishtar is back. The Fallen Angels are on the run. Ezekiel wields tremendous power. She has fled her level and now hides somewhere in Arakiel's level, awaiting her chance to strike back. But we will not let her. We will now prepare an ending fitting for the final chapter of the Prophecies of Ishtar. Small Nephilim Has Ishtar taken notice? It would seem the bond between the Fallen Angels and the Nephilim runs deeper than we imagined. When we defeated Sariel, all the Nephilim he fathered disappeared as well. They may be one with their fathers. When Armaros falls, so too will his Nephilim. When Azazel falls, so too will his Nephilim. I shudder to think what will happen to Nanna's little Nephilim companion who's been accompanying her. Also Checkout *Prophecies of Ishtar Category:Objects